Mascotia Evo.: Saving History
Mascotia Evo.: Saving History(or ME.:SH), is the second game in the Mascotia: Evo. trilogy. It takes place two months after Mascotia Evo.: Darkness Spreading. It introduces a new antagonist, Primaplasex. Plot Opening Sequence Floating above Mascotia, a mysterious Xenogaro watches. He then sends down an energy blast that hits Central Mascotia, and spreads. After it dissapates, the Xenogaro cackles. Chapter I: Danger Returns Maskotia has recovered from the spreading of darkness, and the Light Nexus is being studied by IB. Ichthy and his friends (except for Ram, Enzy, and Hynerii) are helping him, when an explosion is heard outside. They rush outside, and see what is going on. Hauetzyn is battling what appears to be a differently colored version of herself. IB decides to take a break from studying the Light Nexus, and the heroes go out to investigate. Along the way, they are attacked by strange Xenogaro-like beings. They reach the battle scene, and the evil Hauetzyn attacks them. After it is defeated, the good Hauetzyn thanks them for their help. Chapter II: Don't Play With Electricity Ichthy and co. go visit Estauria, to see if everything is fine. It is not. Machines are rampaging everywhere, and a storm in in the center of the region. They start battling the machines, but then get attacked by beings made of electricity. After destroy many of the crazy machines, they encounter a giant one, made up of many of these machines. It is destroyed, and then beings made of electricity show up. After reaching the central area of Estauria, they see Aztuar battling an evil version of itself. The evil Aztuar spots the heroes, and surounds itself with electricity, and attacks. After its defeat, Aztuar thanks Ichthy and co. for helping him. IB then notices a large storm in Pelagia. Chapter III: Tsunamis and Whirlpools The heroes travel to Pelagia, which is flooded. They begin traveling the center of region, guessing tthat most of the destruction is going on there. They battle many bizzare aquatic creatures along the way, including a giant crab monster. When they reach the center of the region, they see Palajaa battling an evil version of himself. It then transforms into a demonic, giant squid monster. In the end, he is defeated. Palajaa then tells Ichthy and co. to scram, saying he could've done it himself. Chapter IV: Not Camping Time The heroes go to Sparklebrook to see if everything is fine there. Things appear fine, so they prepare to leave. They end up getting lost in a forest, and bet attacked by creatures made of rock, evil trees, and killer bugs. They then encounter Sarbruk and an evil version of himself battling eachother. The heroes attack the evil version of Bruksar, and defeat it. Just as they were about to leave, the ground starts moving. A gigantic, monsterous golem beast bursts out of the ground and attacks. After a while, it is finnaly defeated. Chapter V MORE INFO COMING SOON! Chapter VI MORE INFO COMING SOON! Chapter VII MORE INFO COMING SOON! Chapter VIII MORE INFO COMING SOON! Chapter IX: Dangerous Diving MORE INFO COMING SOON! Bosses Main *Zyntauh *Electricity Genie (Tauraz) *Demon Collosus Squid (Laapaja) *Golem Beast (Bruksar) Minibosses *Shadow Xenogaro *Mecha Destroyer Machine *Crusher Crab *Bruksar Enemies *Shadow Xenogaro *Shadow Xenogaro Stalker *Shadow Xenogaro Destroyer *Destroyer Machine (computer) *Destroyer Machine (toaster) *Destroyer Machine (phone) *Electric Runner *Zap Cloud *Pirrahna Squid *Crab Leech *Cutterfish *Basher *Death Tree *Blood Fly DLC Pack/s *Ice Pack- Allows Cubbie to be playable, and adds in a new playable character, Frost. Gallery Tynth- Evil of Benthia.png|Tynth artwork. PrimaplaseX.png|Primaplasex artwork. Category:Shacho Category:Mascotia: Evo Category:Series